nyxbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Isis
__TOC__ 'History' Before the world came undone, before the reality of Nyxheim was ever conceived, Isis reigned proud as it was powerful. The angels, within their eternal city, were the first to discover the forbidden power housed inside the lyriums. Theirs was the element of light, and with this sacred thing they brought the old world to it's knees! The power of thunder was the first to resist, and fire the first to fall, but neither were the last put to the sword of Isis. Like a hierophantic scourge they burned through entire continents, shackling each to the rule of order beneath the wings of Aria. But submission was short lived, as freedom, independence, proved a rallying banner to which even the meager had courage enough to flock. Though the shackles of those subservient to the eternal city were cast off, there could be no peace now. The smell of high magick - forbidden magick - brought a carrion bird to their door, to feast upon their damnation. She was Raven, the dark mother, and would have the lyriums for herself! Even the frigid ice-landers of the far reaches could not turn their cheek from the price of reckless magick; Arcadia would soon be no more. With few choices presented, it was the Angels of Isis who stood for the goddess Aria. Call forth she who made us! They would gamble on the mercy of their deity, a vibrant spirit no longer, with the Crone's essence inside her. No, too many thought it a chance they could not take, and yet it came to pass. The faithful children of Aria made her whole with 8 pieces of the secret 9, the last of which passed from frozen prince to blazing bird, the Kyrieth, as both were raised in defense of the crumbling world. In that struggle of the divine, there was no victor. They rage, even yet, in eternal battle, as the domain of each drifts ever nearer the others too insignificant for gods to note. The world was born again, in Nyxheim, and The Eternal City endured. With the power of five Daeva, living relics of old-world magick, to bolster their ranks, the angels emerged well suited! There were more than a few amongst their number who rallied behind the idea of war anew, and a world they could shape from infancy. The conviction did not spread to those three, those wisend and tried three, who had ruled the pinnacle of their council of nine. Aberash The Exalted took no sides in this; she who quietly mourned for what was lost. Shula The Sublime, and lesser of the three, looked to her elder for guidance, while Nava The Glorious took a stand; Take pause and hear! Listen! Turn eyes from past mistakes, lest they be recalled in this, our second chance. And more than a few did listen. It could not be! The feverish amongst the devout would not allow it. They brought words against she who would quiet them, and then arms, but Nava would not be defeated! Her might overturned them all. It is said that it ws Nava's sadness that eventually brought her low, not wound! Sadness and remorse for the lives, wasted. Nava succumbed to curious sleep, then, and none could wake her. It was on the fifth day - for which we still hold every fifth day of seven sacred - that Aberash called for a funeral pyre to be raised. The body of Nava The Glorious was raised up upon it, with flames flickering in torches at the ready, when the hierach of angels called for all to still! There is some mistranslation in whether it was her ears, in hearing, or her mind, in knowing, that detected the tiny heart. Beating. This! This was the blessing of their goddess; an answer from on high to the dissension amongst her sinful children. The body of Nava, hence called The Pristine, was brought to the inner-most sanctum of the angel's keep. It is said that when her body was placed upon the marble dais found there-in the most heavenly of voices rang out, in song. All who were gathered that day felt the presence of Aria amongst them, and knew in their hearts that it was she who sang. Without food or drink the body of Nava remained for many cycles of the moon until, at last, an angel child was pulled healthy and whole from her body, in miracle. The child's eyes betrayed it's newborn age with knowing beyond any mortal years, eyes that mirrored those of Nava. Aria had made clear her choice, and with the voice of Aberash behind her it became Nava, The Glorious, The Pristine, The Reborn, who spoke for the angels. She would come to be called the Apsaras, the reborn mother, in a cycle of immaculate conception and rebirth that has played out three times to this current age. It is she that leads them still, behind the high walls of the eternal city, and it is by her judgement that peace has reigned in hallowed Isis.. since the beginning of second creation. 'The City of Angels' 'The City of Pilgrims' 'The Red-Waste' 'Geography' 'Architecture' The pristine white stone of Isis' construction furthers an image of the city already renown for it's purity, cleanliness, and a certain kind of carefully maintained refinement. Though more than a few pointed spires and mansard-style roofs litter the few, it is for the high-domed cathedrals that tourists flock to Isis.(tourists should come to see the architecture and artwork....) The structural beams, the supports, of all religiously-relevant buildings are highly ornamented. Such smooth-grain wood (wood wouldn't have been a main asset to find in the oasis to build with ever) is carved in remembrance of valiant souls from the past, jutting high above the marble-white statues lined between them. When the eyes finally reach heavenward they would find painted panes of solar-glass, positively glowing with the energy harnessed from the blessed sun. Such murals are far older than anyone can recall, and are considered holy sites of significance to the faithful of Aria. Even outside the cathedrals - in the residential streets and market squares - sprout perfectly manicured patches of virile green, where statues and fountains in honor of the goddess reside. 'Climate' Due to the location of Isis, within the realm of Icarus, it is technically within the realm of tropical weather. However, the isle defies logical reason in it's proclivity for extreme heat and drought. The climate is more arid here than in other parts of the realm, with the majority of Isis Isle being desert land. The sprawling city of angels seems to be built around an oasis (whether naturally occurring or not) and is the only point of green, thriving life in the red wasteland. It is not uncommon for those traveling through the sands from the western point of the island to become lost in the seemingly endless - and entirely indistinguishable - landscape, to die of exposure to the harsh elements. 'Infrastructure' 'Transport' Given the relative absence of modern convenience within the two cities - That of the pilgrims and the angels, respectively - the populace is reduced to more mundane methods of getting around. (this is a good place to write how the city of pilgrims main streets are an x to get through the commercial district easier) The lowly folk walk, with some making an occupation of carting around those with coin to pay in rickshaws. Though there are plenty of Asvah (large white bovines, with goat eyes and beards) within the city limits their role in society is regulated to pulling carts of goods. The military rank of angels - The Principalities (just use beam and array horseriders)- are the only ones who rely on horse transport. Their mounts are desert born and bred creatures with coats of burnished gold, bronze, ebony, and brick. Though they lack the distinctive humps of the creatures of lore referred to as 'camels', they are very much alike in their natural ability to store a fortnights worth of water inside their sleek bodies. The ruling cast of angels - The Seraphim - however, are carried through the crowds on daises held aloft by the strong shoulders of their faithful. 'Energy' Though Isis has a minimum of modern convenience, the Atheneum of Eternum houses stasis systems and other methods of preservation beyond the capabilities of any other nation. Such things are made possible by a most curious mineral, found only beneath the sands of the Eternal City. Elohim, it is called. In appearance it is a wholly crystalline structure hued a brilliant blue. Those who would dismiss it as a simple rock would be greatly mistaken. Elohim is organic, and grows at a startling rate when exposed to the generated light of those blessed with high magick, Aria's magick. The crystal thrums with energy in vibration, and despite the attempts of various other races and nations only the winged children of the goddess seem capable of harnessing the power of the Elohim. Unfortunately for the City of Pilgrims, this means their society relies on crude solar power. Panes of colored glass replace roofs upon all the domed buildings of the city, their special make allowing for the absorption of sunlight. Such energy is then processed through a network of Elohim wiring put in place by the will of the Apsaras. Such a convenience powers lighting, heating, cooling, and plumbing for the masses of the immigrant city, and was intended as a gesture of good will from the angel hierarchy to all those who would lift up the goddess. 'Education' (Public school? Private schools? How do people learn here and what emphasis is it given on eduation. Are there higher education institutions? Which are the most important ones? Do people come from all over the world to study in them?) 'Health' (No need to be detailed here. Just explain where do people have to go here and how do they pay for it. If there is insurance or not, and how advanced is medicine. Do they build you a new robotic arm if you can pay for it? Stuff like that.) In the centre of The City of Pilgrims exist a hospital that anyone may visit when they are unwell. The citizens have no need to pay for visits as this hospital is whatever you call it when healthcare is free however if anyone wants to call upon a doctor to visit their home that will be money coming out of your own pocket. The healthcare providers here have to be very upbeat on knowledge of many races to be a renowned doctor or they will stay as assistants to the renowned doctors. Medicine is idk how advanced...x.x..anyone who wants replacement limbs will usually have to go visit a skill trade worker of that sort to buy a replacement arm usually. This is the only hospital in the city. There are several specialized doctor clinics here and there in the city for certain races however all major operations and stuff will be booked in at the hospital. 'Demography' *24% Angel The winged ones, the chosen race of the goddess Aria, reside within the partition of Isis (aptly) called The City of Angels. Isis is a nation of strict segregation, as is demonstrated in this district by its strict restriction of access. None save the angels are allowed to step foot here, and are kept out with both militia and magickal means. *45% Human The human population is the most numerous, with goddess-called travellers flocking to Isis from all corners of the world. Due to the enforced ban on outsiders within The City of Angels, the faithful settle into The City of Pilgrims , which was constructed by those who came before them, ages ago. *2% Gorgon *1% Demons The few demons that exist within the city have opted to a diet of not slaughtering civilians and are satisfied with the stage they are evolved at or sometimes have found other means of evolution then the norm. *11% Efferii *2% Sombra The Sombra that exist here usually move back and forth from their home to here as it is the closest land from Ravenheim to their home with many shadows to go to from the light. Usually a good 85 percent of goods that go missing can be accounted for as Sombra taking although it's never taken to heart when a Sombra takes. *9% Wood & Moon Elves & Fae *6% Unaccounted For/ Mixed 'Politics' 'Government' (What type of government does the city has? I know it is democratic or republican, with ideas of liberty, rights, equal opportunities and stuff like that. However, explain how it is in your city, if companies have lobbyists and corporations greatly influence political decisions, if there is a lot of corruption from the underground, etc. Explain also how is political power divided, if the traditional legislative, executive, and judiciary branch or different.) 'Religion' 'Political Factions' (This include political parties, and also organizations, whether corporations or civic societies that have power and influence on public opinion.) 'Law & Crime ' (In some cities, vampirism is legal and in other illegal. What laws are particular to your society? Is there a lot of criminality? Is there more criminality in the ghettos? Is there an underground economy? This section serves to describe what laws are particular to your city, and what are its social problems.) # Only angels are allowed in the City of Angels, the inner sanctum. Unless you have an invitation from the council of nine this goes forthwith to all Angelim and outsiders. If, it is of utter importance you may tell one of the guards to deliver your message. # All life is precious. Thou will not slay thy neighbour. Necromancy is considered not keeping life precious. # Ill feelings towards Aria is considered blasphemy. If thy has chosen to blaspheme our gracious Aria you should consider moving out of the Eternal City henceforth. # Treasures of the Eternal City should stay within Isis. To use them for one's own profit is prohibited. # Any thriving species of race should be left alone peacefully. Meddling in their affairs about their existence is a hindrance to their daily lives. If thy curiousity can't be tainted try to befriend them and they will speak to you at their own timely pace if they choose to. # Disturbing the wildlife reserves is a heinous crime. # Use of magi-tech is prohibited. The only magi-tech allowed is the use of the solar panels that give the City of Pilgrims resources. (The solar panels do not take away from the energy of the world and as such is not harmful to the environment or people. As it is magi-tech it is thoroughly paid attention to in case of miscalculations that may ever happen in the future can be prevented). # Demons and Undead are outlawed. (Only special cases can be deemed with a permit and granted access to the Eternal City). 'Foreign Relations' (No need to be detailed here. Just explain if there are any allies or enemies, or villages, towns, smaller cities or areas that belong to your metropolis and are outside of its walls. When you go to the economy section, remember to relate it a bit with this one when it comes to trade.) 'Military' (Well, this will really depend on where you picture your city to be. Is it on a large river or besides the sea? Because if is not, then you would have to have a colony or something if you want to have a navy. By what is the city protected? How is its army? What are its weapons? Does it have an aerial force? 'Economy' (How do they make their money? Economy is simple. It is about production, imports and exports. What are the main industries in your city? This could be tightly related to the corporations.) 'Culture' 'Arts & Music' (Metropolises have influence of different cultures. Art and music should be plentiful, and some genres were probably invented in your city! Is your city famous for its Opera or for its theater? Are there many street performers? What are the famous museums or galleries? Basically, all metropolises ought to excel in some artful area or music are from all others) 'Nightlife & Recreation' (what do people do for fun? Are there large parks? A zoo? Dining? Famous night clubs? Is there a red-light district? Amusement park? Casinos? Don’t be boring and do tell what can be done at your epic city.) 'Media' ( I do expect some equivalent of the New York Times, competing newspapers; the radio is the most important means of communication, so radio news are also important. Films and photography are quite popular but sorry, no television yet!) INCOMPLETE-- Royal Seal 18:21, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Cities